1. Field
The present invention generally relates to window blinds, and more particularly, to adjustable blinds driven by battery power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in solar photovoltaic power generation systems is strong because these systems are environmentally-friendly, renewable energy sources.
As an example of the solar photovoltaic power generation system, research is in progress on a blind, disposed at a building window, having an electricity generation function to produce electric energy and a light blocking function to appropriately block direct rays of light.
In recent years, a scheme has been studied to increase the production of electric energy while reducing the installation area of solar batteries attached to a blind.